The present invention relates generally to the field of navigation devices, and more particularly to adaptive audio guidance for navigation devices.
Global Positioning System (GPS) is a satellite-based navigation system made up of a network of satellites placed in orbit. GPS satellites circle the Earth and continually transmit messages to Earth that include the time the message was transmitted and the satellites position at the time of the message transmission. A GPS receiver uses the messages it receives from multiple satellites to determine the transit time of each message to calculate the location of the GPS receiver.
A GPS navigation device, which contains a GPS receiver, is used by a user to navigate to a destination by providing directions to the desired destination. GPS navigation devices can be in the form of portable, standalone commercial devices such as hand-held GPS units and automobile units. GPS technology is increasingly integrated into other technologies such as cameras and cellular phones. GPS-enabled devices, such as cameras and cellular phones, typically use an assisted GPS, which uses data from networks in conjunction with GPS satellites to provide a location of and to the device. Cellular networks and internet networks are examples of networks that assisted GPS-enables devices use for navigation. GPS navigation devices generally have pre-installed embedded software, which contain interactive maps such as street maps.